Śmierć to nie koniec
by BastetRiddle
Summary: Dziewczyna mieszkająca w sierocińcu poznaje węża. Nie wie jak może z nim rozmawiać, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Kim jest wąż? Kim jest Melody? Jaką skrywa tajemnicę? Czy uratuje tych na których jej zależy? Znajdzie miłość?
1. Chapter 1

Strach.

Szaleństwo.

Złość.

Smutek.

Rozpacz.

Emocje tliły się wokół samotnej postaci stojącej pośrodku postaci. Wokół niej toczyła się walka. Wydawało by się, że nie zwraca na nic uwagi, ale to była tylko iluzja. Gdyby, ktoś przyjrzał się jej, zauważyłby na jej twarzy świeże ślady łez. Zaczerwienione oczy patrzyły na świat dookoła niej, ale nikt jej nie widział, nie chciał widzieć. Za bardzo zaobsorbowany bitwą. Morderstwem. Nie wiedziała, o co toczy się bitwa. Już się pogubiła. Co jest dobre, a co złe? Kto ma racje?

Swiat się kończył. Człowiek przeciwko człowiekowi. Nie ważne, czy to czarodziej czy nie. Wszyscy mieli prawo żyć, ale mugole nie mogli zaakceptować inności. Gdy świat magii został odkryty, ludzie zaatakowali. Niszczyli wioski, miasta, każdy dom. Zabijali dzieci i dorosłych. Nawet własne dzieci, gdy mieli podejrzenia, że jest magiczne. Nie rozumieli, że to też istota ludzka.

Teraz planeta umierała. Nic nie rodziło się na niej, a niebo płakało za ludźmi i pokojem. Świat rozpadał się na ich oczach, a oni i tak tego nie widziel, nie chcieli widzieć.

Ale czas to zmienić. Zmienić bieg historii, która miała miejsce nie tak dawno temu. Zalśniło światło, a postać zniknęła.


	2. Chapter 2

„Kiedy się czegoś pragnie, wtedy cały wszechświat sprzysięga się, byśmy mogli spełnić nasze marzenie." - Paulo Coelho

Sierociniec to nie jest dobry dom dla dzieci. A zwłąszcza mugolski sierociniec dla magicznych dzieci. Ale nie można nic na to poradzić. Dzieci dzieliły się na grupy tych, które porzucono i te których rodzice umarli i nie miały rodziny, która mogłaby się nią zająć. Ja zaliczałam się do pierwszej grupy. W sierocińcu jestem odkąd pamiętam. Wychowawczyni mówiła mi, że oddała mnie piękna kobieta, która powiedziałą tylko jak mam na imię i odeszłą wciskając mnie dyrektorce a ręcę. Mam na imię Melody Chrimmers i dzisiaj są moje 11 urodziny. Sierocińiec Wool's to dość stary budynek i mieszka w nim za dużo dzieci, ale mimo to i tak dali mi osobny pokój, ponieważ nikt nie chciał ze mną mieszkać. A wszystko przez to, że wokół mnie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. A przecież to nie moja wina, a wszyscy i tak mnie winią. Jest godzina 1 w nocy, a ja nie mogę spać. Wstałam z łóżka i wzięłam ubrania z szafy, które jako jedyne z niewielu nadawały się do ubrania. Kiedy je już ubrałam, wzięłam powoli buty w rękę i otworzyłam cicho drzwi i patrząc czy nie idzie żaden wychowawca, poszłam w stronę wyjścia z budynku prowadzącego na podwórko. Na niebie świeciły się jeszcze gwiazdy i patrząc się na nie skierowałam się do moego ulubionego miejsca przy brzozie. W drzewie miałąm małą skrytkę, w której trzymałam wartościowe dla mnie przedmioty, takie jak kartki papieru i ołówek. Wyjęłam je i zastanowiłąm się co mogę narysować. Nagle zauważyłąm leżącego parę metrów ode mnie średniej wielkości wąża. Zaczęłam go rysować miejąc nadzieję, zę nie poruszy się, aż do momentu gdy skończę. Miałam szęście ponieważ zwierzę nie poruszyło się. Gdy skończyłam spojrzałąm na moje dzieło. Było całkiem niezłe jak narysowane przez dość kiepski ołówek. Nagle usłyszałam cichy syk, który o dziwo brzmiał jakby ktoś coś powiedział. Zmarszczyłam brwi czekając na powturkę.

 _-To nie zrozumiałe..._

 _-Przepraszam, ale co jest nie zrozumiałe?_

Wąż, który do tej pory nie zwracał na mnie uwagi szybko skierował głowę w moją stronę.

 _-Rozumiesssz mnie, ludzkie dziecię?_

 _-A to coś dziwnego?_

 _-Niewiele jest ludzi mówiących nassszą mową. Jak masssz na imię, drogie dziecko?_

 _-Melody, a ty?_

 _-Nagini. Ile masssz lat?_

 _-Dzissiaj kończę jedenaście._

 _-Dossstałaś może list, dziecię?_

 _-Jaki list?_

Jak na zawołanie koło mnie usiadła sowa mająca w dziobie list zaadresowany do mnie. Podekscytowana szybko wzięłam do ręki a sowę lekko pogłaskałam po łebku.

 _-O właśnie ten. Czytaj dziecko, a później zadasz mi pytania._

Jak powiedziałą mi wężyca tak zrobiłam.

„HOGWART

SZKOŁA

MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy,

Wielki Czar.,Gł. Mag, Najwyższa szycha,

Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)

Szanowna Pani Chrimmes,

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca

Z wyrażami szacunku,

Minerwa McGonagall

zastępca dyrektora"

Patrzyłam szeroko otwartymi oczami na list i nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

 _-Jak?_

 _-Jak to możliwe, że jesteś czarodziejką?_

 _-Yhym. Czy to wszystko, co co się wokół mnie działo to była magia?_

 _-Zgadza się. A to, że otrzymałaś list to tylko potwierdza. Prawdopodobnie przyślą tutaj jakiegoś nauczyciela, który Ci wszysstko wytłumaczy._

 _-Rozumiem. Zostawisz mnie teraz?_

 _-A chcesssz tego, drogie dziecko?_

 _-Nie, nie chce być znowu sama._

 _-A więc zostanę._

 _-Dziękuje!_

Rozmawiałąm z Nagini jeszcze długo, aż zauważyłam, że jest już jasno. Właśnie wstawałam, by iść w stronę budynku, gdy usłyszałam jak ktoś mnie woła. Odwruciłam się w stronę głosu i ujżałam panią Smith idącą z czarnowłosym mężczyzną w czarnej szacie. Przewruciłam oczy na ten widok i prychnęłam cicho na moje skojarzenie mężczyzny z nietoperzem.

-O co chodzi pani Smith?

-Pznaj Profesora Snape'a, który przyszedł z tobą porozmawiać.

Odwróciłam wzrok od mojej wychowawczyni i skierowałam go na mężczyzne przedstawionego jako Snape.

-Możemy pzejść do jakiegoś pokoju?

-Ależ oczywiście. Możecie skożystać z mojego gabinetu,

-Dziękujemy.

-Melody zaprowadzisz pana, prawda? Ja muszę iść pozałatwiać parę spraw na mieście.

-Dobrze pani Smith.

Skinęłam głową na profesora i ruszyłam do środka. Od razu po wejściu skręciłam w prawo i weszłam po schodach. Gabinet mieściła się na pierwszym piętrze i był on w stonowanych kolorach. Był jednym z niewielu wyremątowanych pomieszczeń.

-Czy mogłabym się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, profesorze Snape?

-Miemam, że dostała panienka sowę z listem? Tak? To świetnie. Jest pani zapisana od swoich narodzin do tej szkoły. Chciałbym zabrać panięnke na zakupy przyborów szkolnych.

-Ale ja nie mam pieniędzy!

-Dostałą pani dofinansowanie z pieniędzy ministerstwa. Więc, czy możemy już iść? Nie mam całego dnia.

\- Rozumiem. Tylko pójdę po kurtkę i możemy iść.


	3. Ulica Pokątna i wejście na peron

Kiedy się ubrałam, skierowałam swoje kroki do wyjścia z sierocińca, gdzie czekał na mnie profesor Snape. Ten nawet na mnie nie spojrzawszy ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zmarszczyłam brwi i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Ciekawiło mnie co się stało z Nagini, może poszła na polowanie, kto wie. Nagle zorientowałam się, że jestem w zaułku i wystraszona spojrzałam na profesora Snape'a, który nawet na mnie nie patrzył tylko położył na moim ramieniu i nim się spostrzegłam poczułam dziwne uczucie w pępku. Gdy wylądowaliśmy nie upadłam tylko dzięki wciąż trzymającej mnie ręce mężczyzny. Obejrzałam się w około ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Znajdowaliśmy się w barze, w którym było pełno ludzi. Gdy zobaczyłam, że nie ma przy mnie mojego towarzysza szybko odnalazłam go wzrokiem i do niego podbiegłam. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę zaplecza, a gdy wyszliśmy zobaczyłam ceglany mur.

-Postaraj się zapamiętać na przyszłość.

Skinęłam lekko głową i skierowałam wzrok na jego różdżkę, którą dotykał poszczególnych cegieł po czym nagle otworzyło sie przejście na ulicę. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i powoli ruszyłam ku wejściu na nią. Idąc do pierwszego sklepu rozglądałam się po sklepach, starając się zapamiętać wszystkie możliwe detale. Pierwszym sklepem była księgarnia, gdzie kupiliśmy podręczniki, później sklep z szatami w międzyczasie profesor poszedł po składniki na eliksiry, a na koniec zostawiliśmy sklep z różdżkami, który należał do jednego z najlepszych twórców, a mianowicie Ollivandera. Gdy wchodziłam do środka zadzwonił cicho dzwonek umieszczony przy drzwiach. Gdy nikogo nie było powoli zaczęłam spokojnie rozglądać się po sklepie. Nie lubiłam zwracać na siebie uwagi więc czekałam, aż sprzedawca wyjdzie z zaplecza. Nagle kątem oka zarejestrowałam, że coś się rusza, więc powoli sie odwróciłam.

-Dzień dobry.  
-Och, witam panno Chimmes. Pierwsza różdżka jak mniemam? Zapraszam, zapraszam za chwilę coś znajdziemy. Proszę spróbować tą, serce smoka drzewo różane 10 i pół cala.

Wzięłam ją do ręki i nie wiedząc co za bardzo zrobić lekko nią machnęłam, ale natychmiast coś wybuchło. Sprzedawca zabrał mi różdżkę i po kolei podawał mi kolejne, aż dopiero po chyba 5 minutach, gdy wzięłam do ręki różdżkę z cyprysu i włosa jednorożca 12 cali poczułam ciepło, ale czegoś jej brakowało. Z lekkim wahaniem spojrzałam na spojrzałam na mężczyznę.

-Drewno cię wybrało, ale rdzeń nie.  
-To źle?  
-Ależ skąd! Zapraszam ze mną na zaplecze.

Gdy byliśmy już w pomieszczeniu Ollivander wykonał parę skomplikowanych ruchów nad moją różdżką i wyjął rdzeń, a następnie podał mi drewno.

-Trzymaj mocno w lewej ręce, a drugą weź rdzeń który będzie twój.

Kiwnęłam głową i powoli unosiłam rękę nad każdym z nich, gdy nagle poczułam podobne ciepło jak za pierwszym razem.

-Ciekawe, włos testrala, wie panienka zwykle nie robię rdzeni z włosów tych zwierząt bo muszą być oddane dobrowolnie, ale dziwnym trafem zwierze które oddało mi ten włos podeszło do mnie i pozwoliło mi jeden zabrać. A teraz ten włos wybiera panienkę. Będzie pani bardzo silną czarownicą, ale do czego pani wykorzysta tą siłę? Ciekawe, ciekawe. To będzie 8 galeonów.

Podziękowałam i skierowałam się do wyjścia, gdzie zauważyłam profesora. Kiwnęłam mu głową i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do sierocińca.

time skip

1 września

Patrzyłam na ścianę pomiędzy peronem 9, a 10 i nadal nie rozumiałam jak mam znaleźć się na moim peronie. Nagle zobaczyłam wieloliczną rodzinę pełną rudych dzieci. Gdy zobaczyłam, że wszyscy wbiegają w ścianę razem z czarnowłosym chłopcem w okularach, powoli sama zrobiłam to co oni.


End file.
